


Losing Control

by Bluejay_The_Creature



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay_The_Creature/pseuds/Bluejay_The_Creature
Summary: Hange gets swamped with work, and loses control of their bladder. Things escalate from there.
Kudos: 3





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank PadawanAnakin on Twitter for being the inspiration to make this Piss fic. Stream his piss fics  
> Bully him into making his own Hange piss fic /j

Hange Zoë sat alone in their small bedroom, slaving away at a report they had spent the last hour writing. While out on expedition, they saw a whopping TEN abnormal Titans. The report had to be in depth. Hange wouldn’t be able to forgive themself if they didn’t describe each abnormal in painstaking detail.  
There was nothing special about their room. A rarely, if ever used bed sat in the corner. At the foot of said bed was a small dresser they kept the majority of their clothes in. The rest of the clothes were kept in a pile in the corner opposite of the bed. Alongside another wall of the room, positioned directly in front of a window with no curtains, was a plain wooden desk. It had papers strewn about on it, a small collection of scattered pens, and currently had an elbow resting tiredly on it.  
Hange never used the drawers that were built into the desk, electing instead to simply look for whatever paper they needed in the messy pile. It was hardly efficient, but it worked for them.  
The long session of working immediately after a scouting run had drained Hange of most of their energy. All they could manage to do was slowly write each individual letter. They took great care in properly conveying the details of their scouting run, but nowhere near as enthusiastically as one would expect of the notoriously eccentric Hange Zoë.  
As they worked, they started bouncing their right leg up and down frantically. They hadn’t taken a leak since they had returned from scouting, and that mistake was seemingly catching up to them. Just a bit longer, they thought. They had just finished their description of the 8th Abnormal, and had moved on to the 9th. If they could just push through this, they could relieve themself and be all the more satisfied with it.  
They pushed their chair into their desk, just enough so that that their legs and crotch were blocked out of their view. If they couldn’t see their crotch, maybe the thought of having to piss so bad would go away. They took a deep breath as they continued their report, going into great detail on the strange, spider like movements of the 9th abnormal they encountered.  
That’s when it went wrong. A sudden, seemingly innocuous shift of their leg and just like that, they couldn’t hold it anymore. The warm, wet piss soaked it’s way through Hange’s pants and straight onto their chair, dribbling it’s way all the down to the floor. They dropped their pen and hunched over onto their desk, an overwhelming feeling of relief coming over them. Hange let out of a small series of groans and grunts as they emptied themself, staining their pants and white casual shirt a dark yellow.  
Then the smell got to them. It was unmistakeable as piss. The stench permeated Hange’s nostrils as they continued flooding their clothes and chair. It felt rapturous, not just the feeling of finally emptying their bladder but the feeling of being soaked in the warm yellow liquid.  
They started panting as they let out out the last bits of urine from their bladder, leaving only the warm, damp sensation around them. It felt amazing, so amazing that they couldn’t help but be aroused by all of it. They pushed their chair back out as they unbuttoned their urine-soaked trousers and quickly reached their hand into their underwear and slowly massaged their privates.  
“Fuck...” they faintly muttered as they stroked themself off. Their piss soaked underwear coated their hand in urine, which served to enhance the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that shot through them.  
For about 10 minutes they went on like this, getting faster with their stroking and rubbing, and occasionally releasing more bits of piss that they hadn’t squeezed out in their first go. They began to moan loudly as they came closer to orgasm, speeding up as fast as possible and pissing all over themself even more than they already had.  
Instinctively, they reached their other hand up and wrapped it around their neck, choking themself as they beat off to the mere idea of ruining themself with piss.  
Eventually, they couldn’t hold it any longer. With their legs shaking and crotch involuntarily thrusting back and forth, the came, releasing for almost 30 seconds straight. They let out a mix o both cum and piss which shot high up, further drenching their already soaked clothes. After finally coming down from their mind-melting climax they nestled back in their damp chair.  
They looked down at themself, now covered in cum and piss. Their clothes were ruined, the feeling of euphoric pleasure had been replaced with an equally euphoric shame; shame at being such a pathetic pisswhore. They smiled to themself, content at feeling so degraded.  
They were, however, far less content to find that they had accidentally came on half their report. God. Dammit.


End file.
